ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Long March North
fr:Offensive septentrionale Darkfire cinder Pickaxe Liquid quicksilver Gelid sulfur Beastbane Bullets |title= |repeatable=No |reward=Stellar Earring |previous='Mission:' Crossroads of Time Quest: A Feast for Gnats |next=The Forbidden Path |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Enter Windurst Waters (S) for a cutscene. *Travel to Southern San d'Oria (S) and talk to Raustigne at (I-7) for a cutscene. *Talk to Hauberliond at (top left corner of H-9) for a cutscene. **During the cutscene, you'll have a question and answer session. It does not matter what you answer. Afterwards you will be told an area to go to. (If you forget which area to visit, Hauberliond will remind you if you talk to him again.) ** If you are told to head to East Ronfaure (S), find the New-turned Earth at (J-11) and click it for a cutscene and some Darkfire cinder. ** If you are told to head to La Vaule (S), find the New-turned Earth at (K-9) and click it for a cutscene and some Darkfire cinder. ** If you are told to head to Jugner Forest (S), find the New-turned Earth at (J-5) and and click it for a cutscene and some Darkfire cinder. *Talk to Striking Snake (H-7) in the gunpowder room of present-day Metalworks for a cutscene. *Go to North Gustaberg (S) and mine Liquid quicksilver and Gelid sulfur from any mining point. Refer to the Mining map for possible mining points. **Buy some Pickaxe from Boytz in Boytz's Knickknacks ''in Bastok Mines (H-7) *Return to Metalworks and talk to Striking Snake. Wait 1 game day, '''zone out', and return to him. *After receiving your Beastbane Bullets, head to Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) and talk to Rotih Moalghett (I-8) on inner map for a long cutscene. **Warning: There is no menu choice or cutscene at the door; the enemies pop right away. Be sure to buff, call trusts, etc. before interacting with the door. *After the cutscene head to (F-7) and examine the Warding Door to start a Confrontation with the following enemies: **Count Furfur (Dark Knight; Demon) **Count Murmur x2 (Warrior; Demons) **Tartalo x2 (Black Mages; Category:Ahriman) *There is no change of areas; the monsters spawn behind you and are aggressive. *The monsters despawn 3 minutes after losing aggro, so waiting out on weakness isn't an option here. *Count Furfur is immune to sleep and gravity. The other enemies are susceptible to sleep, but build resistance quickly. **Count Furfur becomes more difficult as the other monsters are killed. As he "rages", his TP gain and Triple Attack rate seem to drastically increase. *Poison Potions might be a good idea, as the Tartalos can cast Sleepga and Sleepga II. *The demons have high movement speed and cannot be kited. Furthermore, the range of the Confrontation restricts kiting room for the Tartalos. **Stun is helpful for interrupting their spellcasting. ***You can not pull the mobs beyond a specific distance, i.e. to the opposite hypotenuse corner of the Square Plaza the fight partakes in - if so, then you will become out of range and forfeit winning. Though, as a strategy, others in your party that stay in range and do cause hate on the mob will receive the win IF staying within range. What this range is isn't currently known. *After the battle, examine the Warding Door for the final cutscene to complete the quest. **If your inventory is full, you must repeat the entire cutscene to receive the Stellar Earring. If you leave the zone without receiving the earring, you will have to repeat the fight. Fight See Player Testimonials and Strategies *'Only one party can attempt this fight at a time. Any other parties in the alliance are unable to attack the enemies or assist the party that spawned the NMs with healing spells, etc.' *The fight is trivial with iLvl gear. It took longer to call trusts than to kill the mobs! *Party members cannot be raised by anyone outside the party until after the monsters despawn. *Being in an alliance with a winning party does not give you credit for the win. *If you zone, log out, disconnect, or run out of the room where the NMs spawn during the fight you'll be unable to engage the NMs or help your party. You'll receive the warning "You have ventured too far from the field of battle." if you move too far away. *Party members not on "The Long March North" can participate in this fight if they are in your party when you examine the Warding Door. *EXP is lost on death during this fight. *''If you fail the fight, simply check the door to begin the battle again.'' There is a short delay (5 minutes?) during which you will receive a warning that you should wait a moment and try again. If you see this after completing the fight, you did not get a clear, and should not check the door until you are ready for the fight again. (And if you missed a cutscene, you should get a different message.) *If you are KO'd at the end of the battle, it is possible that getting a Raise from someone not involved in the battle could cause you to lose your clear from the fight. Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsde:Das Grauen im Norden